Alma Wade
Character Synopsis The main antagonist of the F.E.A.R franchise is the cursed individual that is Alma Wade, where it is either near or flat out impossible for her to be hundred percent sane, due to how she has no choice in the matter of seeing the other awful world that she has deep connections to. Because of this awful situation, Arcacham utilized this to their own twisted corrupt selfish opportunity for their own needs to lead to the creation of superweapons like Point Man and Paxton Fettel, which are Almas biological children. When Arcacham stole them away from Alma, they feared that she might use her powers and come for a hateful revenge on them, and so they killed her to make sure that never happens. However this back fires to a far much worse circumstance where her ghost is active, and tampers with the mind of Paxton Fettel to free her and wage war on not only Arcacham but the entire world, and her first son Point Man was enabled to put a stop to her but ultimately as the mind manipulated father of Alma, Harlan Wade freed her, it was too late, which led to many atrocities of events to happen later on as the series continues. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''9-A,' '''likely' higher', '''High 8-C '''with a much stronger Almaverse '''Verse: '''F.E.A.R '''Name: '''Alma Wade, the mother of the apocalypse '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''47 (In terms of being active.) '''Classification: '''Ghost '''Special Abilities: '''Electricity Manipulation (Can cause lights to turn off and flicker constantly), Mind Manipulation (Has been affecting Point Man, Paxton Fettel and Michael Beckets mind many times), Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Has the power to enter a different dimension.), telekinesis, shapeshifting, (When turning into a child or adult), Weather Manipulation (Using the Almaverse), Possession, Non-Corporal. 'Destructive Ability: At least '''Small Building level,' '''likely '''higher '(Of minimal effort, Alma can do Small Building level destructive feats by just walking, and was holding back on Point Man when doing this, meaning that she can very likely do a higher destructive power than this.) Large Building level '(With a much stronger Almaverse, an entire skyscraper was sent tumbling down in F.E.A.R 3) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Movement wise, she has been able to jump from over 15 feet in less than a second.), Likely '''Hypersonic '(Given how Alma managed to be from over 15,000 feet from Point Man to Michael Becket in less than a second during the ending and beginning of F.E.A.R and F.E.A.R 2: Project Origin, could indicate how quick she can be from place to place.) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '''to '''Class 10 '(With Telekinesis, Alma has lifted full grown men as if they were light feathers being blown upwards by a fan and move some shipment cargo.) 'Striking Ability: '''At least '''Small Building Class ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Small Building level '(Took no damage from bullets, grenades, and her own explosive attacks.) '''Stamina: Above Average Range: '''At least '''Tens of meters, Thousands of Kilometers '(With the Almaverse, Alma can cause the entire world to suffer under major nightmare fueled mind manipulations.) 'Intelligence: 'Likely '''Gifted '(Managed to manipulate entire swat level teams to the right destination in where she wants it to be.) '''Weaknesses: '''On Still Island, there's an old Nuclear Reactor that Armacham worked on being the Telesthetic Amplifier, when using a character of Michael Beckets supernatural qualities, it may can grant the ability to kill Alma. When pregnant, Alma is very vulnerable to her sons Point Man and Paxton Fettel, where her second son Fettel proved this in the bad ending of F.E.A.R 3 by eating her. Other Attributes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Almaverse: 'A somewhat sleep like world is created by Alma, which are actually her own mind manipulations of destructive nightmare fuel on the opponent. * '''Telekinesis: '''Can lift adults high into the air and completely cause their bodies to explode. * '''Wall of death: '''In the multiplayer of F.E.A.R 3, there's a large 50 foot + smoke/fog with dozens of faces on it. Getting close to Alma's Wall of death will be of notice of some heavy deep repeated screaming and entering the Wall of death will result in a instant death. Other '''Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Horror Category:Mind Controllers Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:F.E.A.R Category:Games Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Antagonists